Dreams of Destiny
by Kasalari
Summary: R/A: Ranma keeps having weird dreams, dreams of times long past, of a girl he once loved. The dreams seem to be so very real, but that can't be right? My first fanfic, so be gentle please ^_^ R&R!!!


*Disclaimer*  
  
I do not own Ranma 1/2, or any of it's character. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
If i did own them I would've had Ranma and Akane married after the 1st season, so   
for the sake of all of the other seasons, movies, and oavs it's a good thing i don't own them.  
However, I do own all of the characters that i make up for this fic.  
So if you want to use them(yeah right) please ask me for permission first.   
If you don't, I'll get my law ninjas and stealth sue your ass. (8 bit theater ownz me)  
  
True love, the undying adoration, caring, compassion, and devotion for another. True love is the strongest emotion felt be humans. The happiness brought by being with the one you love is able to overcome any hardships and trials. But is true love eternal? Can it survive the passage of time, lasting throughout centuries, and even countless millennia? Or does it end with death?  
  
  
  
*Dreaming of Destiny, Chapter 1*  
  
  
  
Ranma dreamt. He dreamt the same type of dream that he had been having since his thirteenth birthday. In it, he was a young Ronin named Shin. He worked as the bodyguard for a low ranking merchant named Harubi. His master was harsh and very greedy, but he needed the money to feed his ailing mother. The insults he received and the tasks he was made to do were well below what a honorable warrior deserved, and even though he needed the money, he was often tempted to quit. The only thing that made his life bearable was the time he got to spent with a young and beautiful girl named Lynn. He relished the moments he had with her, however short they were. She was the kindest, funniest, most wonderful girl he had ever met. Her passion in life was next only to the warmth and beauty of her smile. And her eyes, he could spend an eternity lost in them.   
  
There was a problem with his adoration though, it seemed that she returned his feelings.  
Normally there would be tears of joy to be the one with whom she had given her heart to, but there was a slight complication. She was the daughter of his master. There was no chance that Harubi would allow him to marry his daughter, for she was promised to a young and ruthless lord named Sainoku, and Shin was of a poor bloodline. At first, Shin thought that he would just stay away from her to give her time to get over what he thought was just an infatuation. As days went by though, he noticed the sadness in her eyes as she realized he was avoiding her. Now, he could charge fearlessly into battle, fight even if he was outnumbered by 100 men, face down a dragon without showing even the littlest bit of fear, but he could not bear the idea of her being sad. So he went to her, and told her how he felt.  
  
The moon was full in the clear night sky as they decided to run away. It would have been better to wait for a night when it wasn't so bright out, but the day of her wedding with Sainoku was drawing near. They had been planning this ever since he visited her and told her how he felt. She was relieved and filled with indescribable joy, for she had feared that he hated her and that he was avoiding her because of it. She too knew of the challenges that their love faced, but she had an idea of how to overcome them. Sure, it wasn't exactly and original idea, but it's best to stick with what works. So they planned for the night when they'd make their escape. Now, as they snuck out of her father's mansion, they were filled with hopes and dreams. First they would go to his mother, who had been told of the plan and would be waiting for them. Then they would visit a friend of hers who knew a young lord that would be able to help them start a new life. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes watched their progress.   
  
Lord Sainoku was no fool, one does not get to his position by being a fool. One could point out that the only reason that he did get his position was because of the wealth of his parents, but then they would die a horribly bloody death because if there was anything Sainoku was more proud of than his high rank, it was his great swordsmanship. In all the of the known world, there was none that could best him in a show of skill with the blade. Of course, this could be because he has any warrior more skilled than him killed on the spot, but let's not be picky about such details. Back to the reason that he is not a fool. He is not a fool because he has lots of money, which lets him hire lots of ninjas, which are really good at sneaking, which lets them find out lots of things, which they tell him etc.... One thing that his loyal ninjas told him was that his lovely fiance Lynn seemed to have a romantic interest in that lowly Ronin Shin. Certain of the fact that his beloved must be under the spell of the foul sorcerer Shin, he ordered his ninjas to keep an eye on him. Now, as he is told of what is transpiring, he grabs his trusted sword and marches off to slay the demon.  
  
Unaware of the threat that is heading towards them, Shin, Lynn, and Shin's mother Meian, journey through the dark and foreboding forest, stopping only to rest briefly. They travel through the night and reach the edge of the forest by daybreak.   
  
(yay some dialogue finally ^_^)  
  
Shin: We're almost there.  
  
Lynn: Soon we shall be free to love each other until the end of time.  
  
Meian: My son is so manly!   
  
Shin: *blushing* Mom, you're embarrassing me!   
  
Lynn: Tee hee!  
  
The trio had walked to the middle of the clearing when they discovered a slight obstacle, Sainoku and 100 samurai.   
  
Meian: Oh my, a slight obstacle.  
  
Lynn&Shin: SLIGHT!  
  
Sainoku: Foul demon, corrupter of the pure and innocent Lynn, I shall punish you for your crimes! *points his sword at Shin*  
  
Shin: *looks around* Umm are you talking to me?  
  
Sainoku: *sarcastically* No, I'm talking to the other foul demon that my sword happens to be pointing at.  
  
Shin: Well in that case, we'll just be going now. Later!   
  
Lynn&Meian: *sweatdrop*  
  
Sainoku: You moron! I was being sarcastic. The demon which I speak of is none other than yourself.  
  
Shin: Just who the hell are you and why are you calling me a demon!?   
  
Lynn: Shin... that's Lord Sainoku.  
  
Shin: The jerk you're being forced to marry?  
  
Lynn: *sigh* The one and only.  
  
Sainoku: Fear not, oh moon of my delight. For I shall quickly do away with this interference and then you and I shall be able to live in an unending bliss!   
  
Meian: Why are you interfering with my son and his lovely fiance you brute!?  
  
Sainoku: How dare a peasant such as yourself speak to me, much less insult me!  
  
Shin: HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY MOTHER!!!   
  
Sainoku: Gee, I'm so scared. I'm also tired of this little confrontation. For kidnaping my fiance, and insulting me, I sentence both you and your mother to death.  
  
Lynn: Sainoku, please understand. I don't love you, I love Shin. Please just let us go.  
  
Sainoku: I will not fall to the trickery of that sorcerer. The words my love speaks are not of her choosing. I shall free you soon, my dear Lynn. *turns to face his warriors* ATTACK!  
  
The samurai under Sainoku collectively sigh and draw their swords. They don't want to kill this boy, but an order is an order. As one again, they charge the boy, expecting the fight to be quick and brutal. They are right, but not in the way they thought. Shin narrowed his eyes as he drew his own blade. His battle aura flared a dark red as he pondered the best way to take out the samurai without killing them, for it wasn't their fault. *I suppose I could use the Muyo Ryuken* As the enemy drew near, Shin raised his sword above his head. His battle aura changed color to black, and was focused on his sword. *I hate to use this technique, the final technique my father taught me before he died, but...* The dark energy gathered around his sword whirled quicker and quicker until Shin let out a scream and slashed at the oncoming threat. A vortex of energy flew at the samurai, sounding like the roar of a dragon. It lifted some up, and tossed others to the side with such force that they were embedded into the ground. When the vortex died down, only 10 samurai that had managed to avoid the attack and Sainoku were still facing him.  
  
Samurai #1: H-how did he get such power....  
  
Samurai #2 This isn't worth the amount we're getting paid. Let's get the hell outta here!  
  
Samurai#1&3-10: *nod in agreement*  
  
Sainoku: Get back here you cowards! *he yells as the remaining samurai make a tactical retreat.*  
  
Lynn: Amazing! How did you do that?  
  
Shin: It was nothing... nothing at all... *falls to his knees*  
  
Lynn&Meian: Shin!  
  
Shin: I'll be... ok. That attack just takes up a lot of strength.   
  
Sainoku: You're stronger than I thought, but you're still no match for me!   
  
Sainoku runs up to the staggering Shin and slashes at him with his sword. Shin barely manages to block it, but he isn't as lucky with the following slash across his side.  
Shin: Urgh...*he's fast, and I'm in no condition to fight him now. This could be the end... and I was so close to finally finding happiness*  
  
  
With lightning quick speed, Sainoku manages to score another blow on Shin. Then another, and another. In a few minutes it is obvious how the fight will turn out. Shin is bleeding heavily from the cuts on his sides and stomach, while Sainoku isn't even sweating. He prepares to deliver the final blow to Shin.  
  
Lynn: STOP!!!  
  
Lynn runs in front of Shin, with a dagger in her hand.  
  
Sainoku: My love would attack me! His hold over you is strong indeed. Fear not, this will all be over in a moment. *he carefully disarms her and sets her down on the grass* Now for my ultimate technique, Taikenshin Haruto Neisake Junokot Soner Pleido Slash!!!  
  
Sainoku brings down his sword in a lightning fast slash, for the purpose of slicing Shin in half. His blade bites deeply. Deeply into the back of Lynn. At the last second she made a choice. She would rather die than live without Shin, especially if she would have to marry his murderer. So she put herself in the way of the fatal blow. Shin waited, eyes closed, for the attack that did not come. He opened them to see his beloved struck down with what would have ended his life. The blood gushed out of her back like a geyser. She fell onto him, her body limp and lifeless.  
  
Shin: no. no no no. NO!!!!!  
  
The heavens shook as that cry tore through them. The cry of someone who had just lost the thing they cared for most. The thing that made them go on living. Having your heart torn out of your chest and ripped apart would have been less painful. The tears came and would not stop. Shin hugged her body close to his, refusing to believe it, refusing to let her go. She was gone to him forever... Wait... could it be? He thought he felt a heart beat as he held her close.  
  
Shin: Lynn...?  
  
Lynn: Sh-shin? are you there Shin?  
  
Shin: I'm here Lynn. I'm with you.  
  
Lynn: Promise... promise me that we'll be together. That you'll stay with me no matter what happens, that you'll always love me.  
  
Shin: I promise Lynn. I'll never leave your side. I'll love you for all eternity.  
  
Lynn: Thank you... I love you Shin...  
  
Shin: I love you too Lynn...  
  
Shin lays her body down gently, knowing that he'll never be able to hear her laugh again, see her smile, feel her lips upon his. He casts an ice cold glare at Sainoku.  
  
Shin: You will pay for this... Even if it costs me my life, you will pay...  
  
Sainoku: It is your own fault that she's dead. A pity, she was quite the looker.  
  
That was the worst thing to say at the worst possible time. Sainoku didn't even see Shin move when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He was surprised to say the least when he saw a river of blood running from a deep cut. Shin attacked again, but this time Sainoku was ready. He parried a thrust to his abdomen and then a downward slash mimicking the one that killed Lynn. Thinking that he should end this now, so that he could go home and enjoy a nice drink and a bath, Sainoku looked for an opening. He was surprised to see Shin just standing there with his sword at his side, but he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and thrust his sword forward. He was quite surprised when Shin not only let himself get stabbed, but actually leaned into it, forcing the sword all the way up to the hilt inside of him. Sainoku was about to comment about how stupid Shin was when he saw Shin's sword ready to take off his head. He tried to pull away, but Shin had ahold of his arm and wasn't letting go. That was when Sainoku saw what a huge mistake he had made. *THUD* Sainoku's head rolled on the ground. Coughing up a pool of blood, Shin made his way back to Lynn. He collapsed next to her body, dead. Meian watched it all happen, paralyzed with fear and anguish. Now she wept for the loss of both her son and her would be daughter-in-law.   
  
  
Meian: Never again... I will never let something like this happen again. *picks up Shin's sword* I will train. I will get strong so I can protect those I care about.  
  
*the world fades to black*  
  
Ranma wakes up, sweating. Yes, it was one of THOSE dreams again. He felt angry, and sad. It was if the dream wasn't just a dream. He felt the same as now as he felt when he was Shin. Just like he had lost a loved one.   
  
Ranma: Why must these dreams be so real?! *shudders* I've been having them for a few years now, but I can never get used to them. And since I've moved here, I've been having them more then ever. Stupid pops, I'm sure it's all his fault. He probably let some whacko perform some weird experiments on me for some pork buns or somethin.*kicks the oblivious panda next to him* Now I'm gonna be depressed all day! *tries to think of what the girl, or anyone, from his dreams looks like, but he can't remember* Just like every other time, I can't remember any of the faces. Well, I wont be getting back to sleep any time soon. Might as well go work out in the dojo.  
  
After a couple of hours working out, Ranma hears everyone else starting to wake up. Kasumi is first as usual, then Nabiki, Soun, Genma, and Akane. This is a little weird since Akane is usually one of the first ones up. Kasumi notices too.  
  
Kasumi: Good morning Akane. You slept in a little later than usual.  
  
Akane: I had a rough night.  
  
Soun: If you're not careful, you'll end up like Ranma. I bet he's still in bed.  
  
Ranma: Not quite.  
  
Soun: *jumps* Ranma! You startled me. You're up bright and early this morning.  
  
Ranma: Stupid pops kept me awake with his snoring.  
  
Genma: Stop whining Ranma, you sound like a girl!  
  
Genma grabs Ranma and throws him into the pond. *SPLASH* Ranma pops out as a rather shapely red headed girl.  
  
Ranma-chan: DAMNIT POPS!  
  
Nabiki: Just an ordinary day.  
  
* *  
* *  
* *  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
So how do you like it? R&R plz.   
Chapter 2 will be up soon. This is my first fic, so please bear with me. 


End file.
